Iron Man
by Bleuwood
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort, but he lost everything on the way. Now he takes his vengence on the world that took everything he loved........song fic , short, good read


**Okay, this is a dark one. It's a few years post-Hogwarts and it's Harry's POV. Really that's all you have to know. Please review everybody, I am really proud of this and I want your thoughts.**

**Also, READ THE LYRICS WITH THE STORY, the lyrics REALLY fit in amazingly and I want everybody to get the full effect of this work. This story will suck horribly if you don't read the lyrics with it.**

**J.K. Rowling owns all the Characters**

**Ozzy Osborne owns the lyrics**

**~Hannah~**

****

****

****

****

**Iron man**

Hermione is dead, Ron is dead, Lily and James have been gone for years, Sirius is dead, so is Remus, Ginny and George are both in their coffins. Fred, Charlie, and Percy were the first to go, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and then came Bill, Dumbledore and Hagrid were the last to go.

**_Has he lost his mind?_**

**_  
Can he see or is he blind?_**

**_  
Can he walk at all,_**

**_  
or if he moves will he fall?_**

**_  
Is he alive or dead?_**

**_  
Has he thoughts within his head?_**

**_  
We'll just pass him there_**

**_  
why should we even care?_**__

Voldemort is dead also. Killed, as everybody knew would come about, by me, Harry Potter. They celebrated and cheered in the streets, threw extravagant parties, hailed me, their new hero, with great joy.

But as months passed they forgot about me and went back to their lives. They carried on days in offices, at schools, and at their perfect little homes, completely devoid of evil.

They left me to go back to my life. They figured I would go back and join my friends, my family, and my loved ones. They figured I would carry on and grow old happy.

They figured wrong.

  
  
  


  
**_He was turned to steel_**

**_  
in the great magnetic field_**

**_  
Where he traveled time _**

**_  
for the future of mankind_**__

Because you see, I don't have any friends anymore. 

They're dead.

I don't have a family anymore.

I never did.

My loved ones won't grow old with me.

They are all six feet under the earth that I walk on.

They all died as I fought. They lost their lives as the Ministry pushed me forward to fight Voldemort. It's the Ministry's fault, you see, they made me fight- they said I was the only wizard that could carry on this feat, that I had to for all the families in this world.

  
  
  


  
**_Nobody wants him_**

**_  
He just stares at the world_**

**_  
Planning his vengeance_**

**_  
that he will soon unfold_**__

Voldemort saw what the Ministry was making me do, and he knew I was able to, and would, take his life from his twisted green hands. 

So he took his vengeance before I could reach him, before I had a chance. He killed everyone that mattered to me in the whole world. 

Hermione and Ron had Avanda Kedavara performed on them. Fred, George, Charlie, and Percy were all given the Dementor's kiss and then dumped on a remote roadside where they starved. 

Draco Malfoy was recruited to lure Ginny into the forbidden forest where he bound her to a tree and slit her wrists and neck. Draco became the first of many dark wizards that I killed on my path to Voldemort. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were killed in a magical explosion at the burrow. Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the rest of the Hogwarts teachers were all bound with magical tape that restricted their powers and then were drowned in the Lake. Sirius and Remus fought with me to the end, but were both victims of Avanda Kedavara during the last battle with Hermione and Ron.

_  
**Now the time is here **_

**_  
for Iron Man to spread fear_**

**_  
Vengeance from the grave_**

**_  
*Kills the people he once saved*_**__

You see; I have nobody. I spend my days alone. Nobody cares; nobody reaches out a hand to help the hero who saved them. The world goes about living with their loves, the loves that I saved for them. 

They pass me off as just doing my duty; they don't think that I sacrificed anything. 

They don't think that I feel pain._  
  
  
_

_  
**Nobody wants him**_

**_  
They just turn their heads_**

**_  
Nobody helps him_**

**_  
Now he has his revenge_**__

I hate the world, they have done this to me, and they take me for granted, even though I saved them all.

They will pay for my loss. They will all feel it burning in their ungrateful hearts.

I will rule them all, they will beg for Voldemort to return, they will lust after the days of his terrible reign.

They will cry and they will plead for me to stop. 

But it won't stop, I will not let up.

The world took my life, my loves from me. What is to stop me from taking theirs? I am the most powerful wizard of all time, they cannot fight me, nobody can take me down. 

They'll ask each other; Who is this man? Why has Harry's heart turned to iron? Why does he shine with a blackened glow?

And I'll tell them. I will tell them.

"It was you, you took all of my riches from me like criminals and left me on a street to die. But no, oh no, I refuse to die. You will not forget me."

"I'll make sure that in every fleeting moment of your pathetic lives you will remember me, remember Harry Potter."  
  
  


  
**_Heavy boots of lead_**

**_  
fills his victims full of dread_**

**_  
Running as fast as they can_**

**_  
Iron Man lives again!_**__

**Review or I'll send Harry after you………**

_(Authors note 6/20/03- I know I said I wouldn't continue this one- but alas, I lied, look out for a new chapter early next week..)_


End file.
